


Because He's Worth It

by DagReaper (TyJaxDrax)



Series: A Home For Wayward Mind-Wiped Assassins [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bucky Barnes's Hair, L'oreal, Teasing, ordering pizza, perfect hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 07:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11180076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxDrax/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: L’oreal. They bought him a box full of L'oreal shampoo and conditioner. All different fragrances, which he didn’t really care about. But that outcome was… pleasant. Bucky’d spent the last half an hour, just sitting there, threading his fingers through insanely smooth and silky, thick strands of his dark hair.





	Because He's Worth It

Bucky sighed with almost an uncharacteristic amount of contentment as he threaded his flesh hand through his hair, his fingers smoothly carding the thick, soft and silk like strands. He blamed every one of the Avenger in the Tower, but himself for this. Barton and Stark mostly.

L’oreal. They bought him a box full of L'oreal shampoo and conditioner. All different fragrances, which he didn’t really care about. But that outcome was… pleasant. Bucky’d spent the last half an hour, just sitting there, threading his fingers through insanely smooth and silky, thick strands of his dark hair. There were no knots or matted thickets, and he was thankful for that. Thankful to the group for that, but that didn’t mean he’d voice said appreciation, not if he knew he’d get stick for it. He knew very well that the two men in particular would tease him over it and not let it go.

The Soldier drew his hand from his hair when he heard the sound of the elevator just around the corner of his bedroom. His body stiffened for a moment, anticipating and guarding himself until he saw the person.

“Buck,” his body relaxed at seeing Steve round the corner, a smile on his face as soon as they saw each other. The man was still so happy about managing to convince him into moving into the Tower where it was ‘safer’ for him. Safer for the public, maybe. “A few of us are gonna order out for tonight. Clint has the menu,” that was a hint at having Bucky join them in the lounge room to choose what he wanted.

“Alright,” he said with a sigh, pushing himself from the edge of his bed. He resisted playing with his hair for the moment. But from the look Steve then gave him, or more specifically, his hair, he knew that he’d done something with it.

Nothing was said, and they instead headed back over to the elevator, Bucky following behind closely until they entered it, the doors closing and the metal box lifting towards their destination.

Only a few short moments and it stopped, the doors opening to a large, dimly lit room. It was getting dark out and regardless of the low lighting, everything could be seen. It was a Tony thing. He’d designed the place and where the lights were.

Bucky strode into the room behind Steve with a confidence that seemed to have recently been lingering in his steps, his expression as blank as it usually was as he eyed the room and then the people. Barton, Stark, Banner, Romanov. And hell, even Thor, who sent a smile their way.

“Good evening, friends,” the large man called over to them as he stood from the couch, arms spread wide in greeting. “We are to order the pizza,” he’d never seen anyone that happy about ordering food. He assumed that maybe they’d done this before and the God had a taste for Earth’s greasy pizzas and such.

“Where’s the menu?” Steve asked to the room, Barton giving a grin as he forced himself up from the couch to hand it over.

“Nice hair, Barnes,” the Archer then pointed out as he strode over, Stark then noticing it and followed suit. They both watched him with an over exaggerated stare, as if to make it seem like they were trying to figure out what he’d done.

Idiots. They knew what he did. They were the ones that gave him the L’oreal bottles.

“Looks like _you’re worth it,”_ Bucky then turned a glare on the two as he grabbed the menu and headed over to the couch Thor stood beside. He sat down gracefully and looked the piece of paper over, reading through the list of different pizzas. He was tempted to have the meatfeast. All kinds of meat topping. They’d never had that back in the ol’ days. They’d have the plain stuff, a limited selection.

Bucky creased his brow, a spark in his mind telling him that he was being watched. He took a moment before glancing up towards Thor, the smile still on his face, and he _had_ been watching him, like it wasn’t an issue at all.

“Of which pizza do you choose, friend Bucky?” the God stepped closer and sat beside him, his huge arm bumping against his own and he could easily tell the difference in size from their. His shoulders were higher, wider. The guy was massive.

“I’m thinking meatfeast,” he replied simply, shrugging with his gaze turning back to the piece of paper. He’d more than likely have that. There wasn’t really anything else that caught his attention other than the meatfeast. It sounded and looked really appealing. He could try another one next time and take his time going through the list on the menu.

“A grand choice,” a large hand patted his shoulder. There was a moment of pause before he felt like he was being watched again, and by glancing up, he noticed that Thor was, indeed, staring again, more calculating this time, like he was trying to figure something out. But he was staring at his hair, like Steve did when they were back in his room.

“What?” Bucky questioned absentmindedly, a hand reaching up to his still smooth hair, threading it again to feel if anything was out of place.

“We take use of the same hair product,” his thoughts then went blank for a few seconds. “The name escapes me,”

“L’oreal?” Stark supplied with a smirk. Guess he wasn’t the only one that was given a box off shampoo and conditioner. Thor was a victim too.

“Because we’re worth it,” Bucky then replied with the catchphrase, though with less enthusiasm. That didn’t stop Thor from barking and laugh, Barton and Stark now laughing and half bent over from the fact that he actually said it.

He was changing shampoo...


End file.
